


Revolted By Millennia

by aphwank



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Romance, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwank/pseuds/aphwank
Summary: Based on the song "It's Over Isn't It", Pearl realizes it is too late and is not only revolted by Greg but by herself and that being willing to die for someone isn't exactly what love should be.





	Revolted By Millennia

She could see the lights of the city from the top of the temple, how they sparkled and how the humans stumbled out from a local bar, holding each other. Pearl shook her head at them, humans were so dumb and fragile. Even still, they still consumed this toxic liquid that diluted them to an idiotic state. And Rose still chose him… A stupid, temporary human apposed to someone like her, a gem. Although different gems fusing was a taboo in itself, this was a completely different species. A species that was inferior to their own.  
Pearl shook herself of those thoughts immediately, she came up here to not think of them. They were in the main base again, playing with terrible music composed by him. She had definitely heard better, even for Earth music standards. She could still hear Rose’s voice in her ears, her beautiful laugh ricocheting across her brain. It was tainted now, she could hear him as well, intertwined with hers. She growled, her pale hands gripping the huge stone finger to her side before she sighed, leaning against it. A light breeze hit her face and she closed her eyes for a moment, her arms wrapping around herself before she hear the loud buzz of the portal go off in front of her. She wasn’t in the mood to be bothered tonight.  
“Amethyst, I told you, No you cannot shapeshift into a shark and scare the humans!” Pearl snapped, her eyes still closed, her annoyance seeping through her voice. But then she heard the laugh, unadulterated, untainted and so entirely beautiful that meant her whole life, her whole existence.   
“She settled for just a bee,” Rose said and Pearl opened her eyes. The sight of that goddess in front of her brought a smile to her sad lips, like she always did. Her dress rustled in the wind, the sound of fabric brushing against soft fabric, along with her pink, mad curls. Each strand danced in the breeze so gracefully, tangling themselves in each other, framing her puffed cheeks and big, succulent, lips.  
“Rose. What are you doing up here?” she asked, unwrapping her arms and let them fall to her side and stood from the rock fingers she was leaning against. Even after eons of knowing her, she still got what humans would call flying insects in her stomach.  
“I was worried about you, duh? And here I am, you’re always up here,” Rose laughed, her hands clasped together in front of her, her smile warm and loving. She was incredibly intelligent but she could be so oblivious sometimes.   
“Yeah? And where is Greg?” she asked, trying to keep her voice nonchalant but she could practically hear her teeth grinding together in the process. Why else would she be up here if he wasn’t around, and unfortunately, he always was. Even during missions sometimes, but in Rose’s defense she doesn’t want him along because of his own stupid human safety. That does not stop him and Rose doesn’t have the heart to tell him no and he certainly didn’t listen when Pearl tried to tell him off.  
“He fell asleep in his van again, silly human. They sleep a lot,” she marveled. It was only recently that her fascination with humans started to revolt Pearl. She had had toys before, just minor experiments but she knew Rose, she’d always come back to where she belonged. Until Greg, this already had lasted longer than any of her escapades in the past. Before she could refrain, she scoffed, causing Rose’s beautiful smile to fall from her lips.  
“Pearl? Why do you hate Greg?” she asked softly, her voice barely audible in the night air. Rose’s hand tightened around themselves as she looked Pearl dead in the eyes, her look so intense and it upset Pearl to no end. She saw hurt in those eyes of hers, hurt that she caused. Maybe it was herself she should have been revolted by.   
“Why would you ask me that question?” Pearl responded, her eyes downcast on the stoof floor below them, her voice matching Rose’s in volume. Maybe she could play off the question, like she had times before even though she had blatantly told Greg she hated him to his face before. She knew she could not get away from it this time.   
“You know why,” she said more firmly, she had a right to be angry didn’t she? Without any explanation she dropped Pearl like she was a malformed crystal for this human.  
“Pearl, what we had-” Rose began and Pearl felt herself snap.  
“What we had? It’s over… Isn’t it?” she asked, her voice becoming defeated, looking up to meet Rose’s eyes finally. Her Quartz fell silent, how could she have answered. Pearl could be so… fragile.   
“Greg. I love him Pearl,” Rose said softly, almost seeming like she was coming to the realization to herself. Love was a new concept for the crystal gems, they learned it from the humans. It took a long time to understand the term but Pearl grew fond of the world, finding that the more she knew about the concept, the more it applied as a feeling she had towards Rose. And also a feeling she had hoped Rose had for her but that hope quickly dissipated in those fleeting moments. The air chilled around them, and like ice, those words jammed at Pearl, feeling like she was being shattered over and over. This was what betrayal felt like, she felt lied to, even cheated. All this time, it meant nothing. Was she really that worthless to be so easily replaced by a bag of meat. She was just a Pearl after all, she should have known, but rage ran furiously through her anyway.  
“But I love you, can’t you see that?!” she exploded, leaving the Quartz in front of her stunned, still glued to the portal. She looked away so she didn’t have to see the pain dance across Rose’s pink features.  
“Does all those millennia mean anything to you! I would be Shattered for you Rose, and I almost have been in many battles does my life mean so little to you that you throw everything you are for a human! We are supposed to protect them, not mate with them!” she continued lividly, hot tears burning her eyes are she spoke. And without thinking or with any hesitation, she continued, her eyes meeting Rose’s finally. “Does he even know what you have done,” she demanded darkly. This was a low blow and she knew it yet she steamed ahead.  
“Would he still love you if he knew?” Rose didn’t respond, she did not even recognize the gem in front of her, backlight by the small city and her features hidden by shadows.  
“I was there, I saw you shatter her. You murdered her Rose,” she growled.  
“I did what I had to do-” Rose tried to counter meekly, but stopped herself. She was hurt but she could only imagine what Pearl was going through the the guilt she was going to feel later.  
“Pearl, please,” Rose pleaded, stepping forward and placing her hands on her shoulders. Pearl simply jerked away from her touch.  
“Who am I in this stupid world without you?” she cried, wanting to be anywhere but here.  
“Pearl, I am happy, please see that. You’re a beautiful gem, but what we had wasn’t healthy, dear,” Rose said carefully, again reaching for Pearl, trying to make her understand. Pearl fell silent, her eyes falling to the stony floor beneath their feet.   
“Immature love is when you want them happy with you. Mature love is wanting them happy period. It’s a human proverb,” Rose said softly, reaching up to Pearl’s cheek, wiping a tear away with a gentle thumb. It was over and it wasn’t until that moment that she truly understood what love was. She would never like Greg, but the happiness that shined in her Quartz’s eyes always warmed her chest, even if she wasn’t the cause of it.


End file.
